


Shocking Development

by VirtualNight



Series: SciFi AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelanu Shey returns to Cadyrn's ship, without the entire royal armada behind him, to deliver news and give him a new passenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking Development

It had been eleven weeks and three days since that strange emperor had come and taken Dealanzu back to his home on Amphoteroi 79. Cadyrn blinked slowly as the thought passed through his mind. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep, wondering why he would possibly remember that. It wasn’t just that thought that kept him awake though, it was also the way he saw the Lirashi’s face every so often when he closed his eyes, the way that soft voice echoed in his ears and he could almost hear him say just about anything he wanted him to.

Pressing his palms flat against his face he groaned, rolling onto his side and trying to think of anything soothing or just plain boring. By the time he fell asleep it seemed like his alarm clock was ringing and he was sitting up again, exhausted and with a headache grating on his nerves. Most of the day went by without anything unusual happening, until he was informed that a small fleet of ships was requesting a communications channel be opened. He nodded in approval, and a familiar face appeared on the screen in front of him.

“Why hello there, Captain Belatu. It has been a while has it not?”

The Sekmorian he had come to know as Emperor Kelanu Shey had returned and Cadyrn couldn’t help the rising sense of dread at what he had to say. Had another of his lovers gone missing or was he just eager to annoy?

“How can I help you, Your Imperial Majesty?” He tried to force out the most polite tone he could muster. He didn’t want to be rude, but he just wasn’t really up to dealing with this guy.

“Ah, well you see, I have come to request an audience with you. Just a quick visit, I promise I will be gone before you know it.”

“Alright. I’ll have my crew prepare the conference room.”

“Lovely. I shall be there shortly.”

Communications were terminated and Cadyrn sighed. Nothing came to mind that might be of interest to the emperor, and he was certain that he didn’t just want to chat. All of his crew members had already received the compensations he had promised, so what business could he possibly have?

He made his way to the conference room and waited, but not for long. The Sekmorian entered with only two guards this time, as well as another familiar person. Daelanzu slouched behind the other three, seemingly trying to remain unnoticed. There was no way that was really going to work though considering his size, as well as the contrast of his pale silvery skin against the dark purple suit he wore. Cadyrn forced his mind out of the rut of thoughts focused on the Lirashi, turning his gaze to Kelanu Shey.

“I’m going to get right to it then. Daelanzu wishes to find a place here.”

The Lirashi gasped, suddenly looking rather nervous, and it seemed like he was going to protest but he stopped when the other said something to him in a language Cadyrn didn’t understand.

“He has been my royal advisor since I took the throne, but he wishes to find his own way in life rather than continue to live in my shadow.”

“And you..support this desire of his?” Cadyrn was skeptical. He supposed the emperor could have other lovers and he didn’t mind giving up one. But they seemed to have such a connection that it was hard to believe he would just be able to decide to leave so easily.

“Why would I not support his happiness? He is dear to me, and all I truly want is for him to be happy. I can tell you, he has not been content since leaving your ship.”

“I just don’t understand why you would approve of your lover leaving to work on a trade ship..”

His response was met with a sudden fit of laugher from the emperor, but he did his best to speak through the giggles.

“Oh my no…Daelanzu and I..goodness that would be quite the scandal.” Clearing his throat after taking a breath to calm himself, he continued.

“You have misunderstood our relationship, Captain. He and I are brothers, and by all rights Daelanzu is a prince of the Thalassian Empire. Besides..his romantic intentions lie with a certain human captain.” He had leaned forward, speaking the last part quietly but the Lirashi had heard it anyway.

Daelanzu’s protest died before it could even be voiced, replaced instead by a gaze locked on the floor, and a noticeable white glow coming from underneath his collar. Cadyrn could feel his cheeks start to burn at the thought of the Lirashi having such feelings for him. Suddenly very aware of his heartbeat, he attempted to seem calm.

“..Is that right.”

“Indeed. He does want to find a new job here, but he doesn’t care what it is so long as he can be close to you.” A playful smile pulled at the emperor’s lips as he spoke, almost as if he was completely aware of what was going through the human’s mind.

Cadyrn was in a daze while there was a short exchange between the other two, merely quick whispers in an unfamiliar tongue before Kelanu Shey looked at him again.

“I shall leave you and my brother to chat alone now.”

Before stepping out of the conference room, he and Daelanzu touched foreheads gently, looking into each other’s eyes briefly before parting. The Lirashi didn’t look at Cadyrn once they were alone, the glow returning and seeming to intensify. Despite how nervous he looked he managed to speak, though his voice shook.

“What he said was true..though I do not expect you to return my feelings..”

Cadyrn crossed the room to stand in front of him, not making eye contact, but looking at his face.

“I’m not sure what I feel for you..I know it is positive. I like being around you, talking to you, learning about you. I don’t know what it is yet but I’m willing to give it a chance. I would like it very much if you stayed here.”

His resolve strengthened in the last statement, and he placed a hand on the other’s arm. Daelanzu met his gaze, a smile replacing the worried frown pulling at his mouth. A nod from the Lirashi confirmed the arrangement, hope of a bright future together blossoming in his heart.


End file.
